Falling
by Matter Falls
Summary: Because when you're in love, everything that person does is beautiful to you—yes, including when that person is cleaning horse shit. Levi x Mika


**A/N: **This is what happens when I listen to a catchy song that I just discovered and replay it all over again in maximum volume on my earphones.

* * *

The bright orange blob stood huge and radiant on the center of the horizon, its glistening rays painting streaks across the sky as it vents off heat from its core. The brightness was intimidating; enough to send people to the verge of blindness, and the shimmering of it was too much.

Perhaps, _too much._

A certain corporal leaned on the wall, lazily fanning himself as the soft air played slowly on his hair, brushing away through his bangs. Half lidded eyes watching a rare event unfolding before him as he felt his amusement grow silently on the core of his frame, despite his outer appearance showing boredom and whatnot.

Levi sighed at the hotness that was vibrating from the sun. Everything was too _hot_. The entire three military divisions were lazing off; even his squad team was doing the same. The other survey corps, including Commander Erwin, chose to lie down on near trees in hopes to freshen up, which was inevitable because no one could have really escape the pure and intense heat-wave that was coming out from the sun. It was a comical sight, really. Even Commander Dot Pixis joined in the fun. The two elder men sitting side by side under a tree, sleeping.

It was a lazy day anyway, everything was super slow. It was like a dessert for the center city of the three walls. And there were no Titans in any line of sight, including outside the walls. It would normally be a nice day because of that fact, if it wasn't for the heat wave that suddenly bestowed upon them, and then they'd be sorting out paperwork. No one could expect what would happen—everything was unpredictable.

(So Levi made sure for his two most trusted squad members to report back to him for any suspicious activities about those shitty titans.)

Levi made a disgusted grunt as he saw another army of soldiers passing by. He could clearly see the sweat that was pouring down on their necks as their uniforms stuck to them—_dirty sweat._ And there was barely any air or wind to satisfy the entire team, even the entire townspeople were suffering from the heat fever. Levi lightly sniffed, disgusted at the sweaty smell radiating from the soldiers.

_It was distasteful._

He frowned in annoyance as he realized he was no different. Levi's uniform stuck to him and it made the heat worsen, but he wouldn't want to remove his jacket because of some silly heat wave—he was patrolling. Despite Hanji's protest that it was too damn _hot_, Levi promptly told her to not mind his business, because it was plain that he would not like to dismiss his jacket.

No one knew the reason, though. Almost everyone and anyone took off their jackets, some even went far off to just strip out of their uniform and lay half-naked on the grass. Some even rolled their sleeves. Including Hanji, who went out to 'play' with the newbies of the survey corps—wearing her usual uniform, without the signature jacket, but with her sleeves all rolled up like some. And, without a doubt, her glasses in tow.

"Heichō," someone piped up as Levi stopped his fanning and turned his head around to look at the one responsible. Petra Ral was holding a tray with a sort of beverage for him and for another individual. She smiled at him as she offered him one, "It's a hot day today, yes?"

"Hm." Levi gave her a curt nod as he took one of the drinks he was offering her. Beneath the grip of his fingers, he felt the cold numbness seep through his digits, and he sighed wistfully at the contact. Nothing beats a hot day more than an icy cold drink.

Before he could place the drink on his lips, he suddenly shifted his gaze to Petra who was fumbling under his gaze. Levi gave her a questioning glance before putting down his cup as he stared at Petra.

Petra blinked, and, in no time at all, a streak of red suddenly blossomed on her light face, painting her crimson at the corporal's stare. Levi seemed uninterested in this, though, as he continued to watch her questioningly in his usual lidded-eye way.

Struggling with her words, Petra finally stuttered out, "H-Heichō—i-is there something wrong with my face?"

Levi gave her another long bored stare before turning back to his cup that was still brimming with its icy goodness. His hands were contemplating on its own if he should drink it all up, but chose not to for the time being. "You're not wearing your hair down."

Petra blinked, before nodding slowly in understanding. She couldn't believe that the man just noticed. Her peach-hued orbs dilating at the finished process of her brain of what the corporal just said; unconsciously reaching up to touch the ponytail she tied on her short hair. "Aah, yes, it _is_ pretty hot today, so I thought I'd, um—"

"Hm. It looks good on you."

"Yes, I thought it would be—it looks what?"

Levi raised his brows uninterestedly. "Good."

Petra narrowed her eyes. Her brain was seemingly malfunctioning at the given statement, before her face blossomed into a hotter patch of redder red._ It must be the heat,_ Levi thought as he reached out his hands to grab _her_ drink on the tray she was holding. Petra didn't notice that, of course, because her brain was blocked out from processing the things all around her. The corporal just complimented her. Levi abruptly thanked her and shooed her away gently.

And Petra being Petra, obediently left the stoic corporal alone as she drifted away, and with a huge blush of red painting her light cheeks, not noticing anything at all as her whole soul few away to cloud nine, her face continuing to bloom into darker shades of reds.

Silence met the corporal again as he placed the two cups of cold freezing water on his side. Both were still full and numbing with iciness as he ignored the temptation to finish the two whole cups and instead went back to fanning himself, face impassive as always. The hot sun continuing to put him into a sweaty state as he stubbornly stayed on his post and continued to watch the horses. He watched quietly as the amusement he was currently patrolling for himself grunted and grew frustrated silently with the simple task he bestowed on.

He quirked his lips lazily—she was never going to give up.

As he continued to lean on his post on the wall, the two cups on the side of his own frame as a rocked shelf made its way visible through the passage as his amusement grew by the second, he suddenly noticed another annoyance coming towards his way—a much more bigger one, and more many one.

Levi narrowed his sharp gaze—_oh great. The whole lot of 'em._

From the line of his sight, he could spot the meddlesome group of that brat and his friends. If he remembered correctly, it was Eren and his strategist buddy, Armin, was it? They were together with their classmates from the 104th Trainee Squad, and they were huddled up, running away like psychopaths and maniacs, as if they were running away for their lives—like they were being chased by a titan.

Levi got ready just in case. He examined their choice of clothes. Due to the heat, they were all expected to not wear their jackets, like their fellow commanders and higher-ups, which would have explained their lack of proper uniform. Levi deadpanned—was he the only one who _was_ wearing a jacket? He scoffed as he saw one of Eren's friends not wearing anything at all on the top. He was someone who was shorter than him, someone who had no hair. It was Springer, was it?

Levi made a mental note to punish him for that later.

Along with Eren's group were also the newly recognized girls. Sasha Braus was seen holding a piece of half eaten bread on her mouth as she ran between Springer and Fubar, along with the inseparable duo, Christa Renz and Ymir, in which it was seen that the taller girl was carrying the smaller one in a princess-bride style as they ran. All noting their jackets' absence.

Levi scoffed at that. He thought _his_ squad was weird, seemed like Eren's classmates were beating him to it.

And then there was Annie Leonhardt, who ran faster than the whole group combined. Levi raised a peculiar brow at this—she was in the lead of their little run. Her face wore its usual emotionless wave, but the sense of drowsiness was gone from her usual cold orbs. She actually looked like she was alive for once, running away with the brats like that.

Levi suddenly felt a little spark of curiosity—what where they all running away from that had even concerned the most anti-social soldier in the Trainee Squad?

But all of his thoughts were drifted away as Hanji suddenly popped out of nowhere. Her sleeve shirt was gone by now, only a sports bra in place of her top. Levi twitched at that. Did this woman even have a dignity?

And he knew he had to take back his words of Eren's batch being weirder than his. Hanji was weirder than all of those brats combined. Levi's eyes suddenly caught an object. He squinted—Hanji was holding _something_—something that was the cause of why Eren and his bratty squad mates were all running away.

And as Levi's eyes finally zeroed itself in that particular object. He knew the brats did something right for a change.

They _should_ run away.

Hanji was holding a hose. It was a huge one that was currently in the mercy of the hands of that shitty glasses and she was grinning like she was experimenting with Titans, herself. Levi completely understood the intentions of the brat and his friends. But it was useless, they could have run as far away as they wanted, but they could never hide away from that titan obsessed woman.

It's a typical thing for shitty glasses.

"Eren~!" She sing-sang in a suppressed squeal. Her hands gripping the handler of the hose tightly. "Come and play with me~! Your little friends can join the fun too! Look at all this water, and the weather is sooo hoooot!" she screamed. "You'll need it!"

Shitty glasses continued to scream as she chased after them, like she was frolicking in a field of flowers under the unwavering heat of the sun. The brat and another brat were fighting about who would get to run further first. They were each forcing each other down and pushing against each other in hopes of getting away from the fury of shitty glasses' hose.

"Dammit, Eren, you suicidal bastard! Stop pushing me!"

"Well, stop fucking hitting me, Jean you shit-hole!"

"W-We shouldn't be talking!"

"I weft mwy bwabies!"

"Y-Ymir! Put me down!"

"Soldiers should never give up!"

"Eh, Reiner…"

"…"

Levi then suddenly noticed someone who was _not_ a part of the 104th Trainees Squad. Levi glanced, quizzical, at the odd one out. What the heck was Auruo doing there running with them?

"Have you brats seen Petra—" And at that note, a splash of blood suddenly burst throughout his mouth as he, again, bit his tongue.

Levi stood there, deadpanning at no one in particular. An are-you-kidding-me look marring his features.

The group suddenly stopped as Auruo fell down, followed by Armin who tripped on his leg, and then by Reiner, Sasha, Connie, Bertholdt, then Ymir who was carrying Christa—they all tripped down, including Jean who pulled on Eren's hair. They all lied on the dirty ground in a mass of tangled limbs and awkward angles.

"Oi, Jean! Why'd you make me trip too!?"

"Shut up, bastard! You were the only crap I could reach!"

"My _baby!_" The brat who loved food wailed as her bread fell down from the fall.

At the end, Leonhardt was the only one successful enough to avoid their 'trip' and had run away from the group within a good fifty feet.

"Annie! Don't leave us alone!"

"That's alright, Reiner!"

Hanji stood hovering on the group as she positioned the hose to target them. A grin of an insane person plastered on her face, and with one pull, a burst of water hit the individuals square on the face.

Levi watched as they all struggled against the sudden strong gust of liquid. All of them in a tangle of brats and cold water as the sun's heat continued to put them in a daze of numbed sensations, their shrills were all heard from Levi's position. Twitching at the irksome noise, Levi attempted to throw something at them to tell them to shut up.

"Whoa, Levi! I didn't see you there!" Hanji said as she waved her other hand happily, her other hand still strongly holding the hose that was busy spurting water on the unfortunate squad members of the 104th, and Auruo, too, of course, who was spewing out threats if ever Hanji doesn't stop.

Eren suddenly perked up at what Hanji said, his face barely visibly through the gush of the freezing water. "E-Eh!? Heichō was here all along!? Damn! He saw how uncool I was!—oomfh!" And he was again silenced as Hanji's hose went straight for his face.

"Haha! You were already uncool, you fucke—geaaaah!" Jean too, was silenced.

Hanji pouted at them; with a bright face she beamed at the group and lectured them like they were children. "No saying bad words, kids! That is bad and should never be practiced among humanity's greatest soldiers—"

"Oi, shitty glasses." Levi's voice suddenly went its way in the conversation. His calm and low voice sending shivers of ice among the group of brats, which had nothing to do with the cold water that was spurting maniacally on them by the infamous crazy squad leader.

Hanji titled her head at him, grinning. "Yes, Levi? Do you want to join the fun too?"

Levi wasn't paying attention to her, and instead his impassive gaze focused on the hose that was currently on the clutches of shitty glasses. Turning his gaze back to the woman with no dignity, he asked, "Can I borrow that?"

* * *

Mikasa sighed tiredly as she placed the shovel she was grasping for hours on the side. Her hair was sticking stubbornly on the sides of her light face as she stared at her work. It was spotless clean. It looked like her hard work of cleaning horse shit for hours had finally paid off. It was so clean that it would have rivaled that damn short corporal's own room.

Speaking of that damn corporal.

These past few weeks have been treacherous for the oriental girl. It looked like he had made it his personal goal to make Mikasa's daily life a living hell for her. From applying wax to the whole castle to cleaning the bathroom of the local evacuees, and it all summed up to cleaning every stable of horses from shit. He said, and she quotes, "I'm not letting you off the hook until you clean every single stable. Your cleaning punishments will continue on until you learn how to clean—_spotless._"

Mikasa wasn't sure what was wrong with that clean freak. With another glance at the stable which was definitely _flawless_, she stretched her arms and suppressed a yawn. Travelling her impassive gaze towards a clean patch of space on the side of the stable, she moved her stiff legs towards it and sat down, leaning.

She removed her jacket a while ago, and what was left was the usual shirt she wore under it. Without paying any aid to it, she unconsciously reached her hand to her neck, where her red scarf was found missing. Her gaze traveled downwards her lap as her fingers continued to trace the outlines of her neck. That stupid corporal confiscated her scarf as her punishment. And he would only return it if he found it worthy enough that she cleaned the stables spotless.

She'd better get her scarf right back after _this._

It was from Eren—_her_ precious Eren, whom she saw earlier playing with his classmates and Hanji.

Mikasa frowned sadly at that. Eren was finally coping up even without her by his side to constantly check if he was fine. She felt a wave of sadness, despite her outer face showing no emotion at all as her fingertips continue to dance away on the outlines of her neck.

_Eren… _

But all this—she was doing it for the sake of her foster brother. In the first place, that damned corporal would have never even glance at her twice if it wasn't for the fact that she boldly declared that he had no single right on Eren. It was annoying! Little mister corporal didn't even need Eren; he only used her foster brother to boss around to! Eren was only used to clean everything and anything that damned corporal deemed dirty.

She remembered their deal—Eren would get all the freedom he wanted, bonus training with Hanji and the Survey Corps, if Mikasa goes under his wing instead. The way he said the deal so confidently, so clearly and with the weird spark on his usual dull eyes—it was enough to send Mikasa on the verge of beating the living crap out of the guy, and yet, the way he projected his words… it looked like he was planning all of it from the start.

And Eren was especially ecstatic when he would get to train with the people he always looked up to and respected. Training with the Survey Corps was especially his dream, anyway. And if Eren was happy, she was happy. So Mikasa, fueled by that thought, had eventually accepted the challenge.

Cleaning horse shit was more tiresome than she thought. Especially when you're constantly reminded that it was necessary to be completely _flawless_.

Mikasa snorted at that.

At least, she thought, Eren wasn't treated as his personal maid anymore. And with that thought—she fell asleep under the unwavering heat of the bright sun, blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes that had stuck to her predatorily ever since the beginning of her chore.

* * *

She woke up simply. With her eyelids flickering blissfully at the cool warmth that she had found running on her system, like a sudden freshness that she wasn't aware, even. She felt suddenly fair and fresh, as if there was not even a single heat wave earlier that affected her.

"Good. You're awake."

She blinked before turning her gaze to the owner of that deep voice. But she'd be damned if she doesn't recognize that nonchalant and low sound anywhere. Her good mood suddenly diminished away as she stared at him—impassively, as always.

The damned corporal was sitting cross-legged in front of her. His right elbow on his knee as he used his palm to support his head, tilting it. The other hand was holding a fan, and a sudden realization hit Mikasa.

"Hm. You've cooled down already," He mumbled as he stared at her through lidded eyes. His current position not wavering as he continued to fan at her nonchalantly, despite Mikasa staring at him warily like he was a different being.

"You're sitting," she pointed out, her voice hoarse after her nap, and she wondered—_how long was I asleep?_—before going on her current matter she wanted to point out to the corporal, who sat there with his brows raised at her curiously, as if sitting on the filthy ground was a perfect thing to do if you were Corporal Rivaille.

Which was apparently _not_.

"So, what?" He muttered lowly, moving his head so that he was facing her properly. Onyx eyes stared at him as if he wasn't even the corporal everyone knew. Mikasa stared at him unsurely, she felt her guard up all of a sudden. The corporal was acting strange these days; she was doubted why, though.

"You're sitting—on grass. On _dirt_." She pointed out emotionlessly, and he raised his eyebrows higher, his eyes still lidded heavily as he watched her point out the obvious. Seeing that she wasn't going to stop staring at him like he was not himself, he sighed dully.

"What? Are you suggesting I'm going to just _stand_ while I wait for you, brat?" He sneered softly as he regarded her with a cool stare. Mikasa narrowed her eyes more—he was _waiting_ for her? Her? Under the intense fever of the sun, he'd _wait_ for her? That was odd. He was usually busy, even hot days didn't have its excuses for the always working corporal. But wait, for _what?_ She suddenly frowned, what did he want with her now?

"Look," she mumbled as she stood up. The corporal watched her carefully as he sat there with the same position. Mikasa gave him a cold look, before crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm done with the cleaning, alright? If you would excuse me, I would like to go back to Eren now, sir."

Levi visibly frowned, and it was then did Mikasa notice that the sun that was blazing with fiery streaks earlier was now set—a sunset, she noted. Meaning it was already late. Mikasa suddenly yawned, and she felt her chin touch a soft texture of fabric that she did not notice earlier as her face muscles stretched. She blinked, and her fingers snapped up to touch the soft fabric, widening her eyes as she realized what it was.

She gasped softly, her eyes fracturing as she looked at Levi, who was now standing, dusting off his trousers that clang to him as he made his way towards Mikasa slowly. Taking one step at a time, at the same moment, Mikasa felt the need to back away—and she did, unconsciously as she stared at his eyes. She felt… weird. Weirder than she felt than she ever did.

Levi stared at her back, and in the first time of Mikasa's lifetime, she knew it wasn't his usual impassive gaze. She just knew. Looking into those eyes of her proclaimed nemesis, she could see something there—a spark. A short spark that ignited under his eyes, and Mikasa felt a wave of uncertainty gush on her senses.

"You know," he mumbled as he took a step towards her. Taking his time as he eyed her in a manner where Mikasa was incredibly unfamiliar with. He didn't seem like the corporal at all because of the way his voice dropped under its usual low pitch. If that was possible. "I've been thinking these past few days." he said.

Mikasa bit her lip as she pulled on her scarf tighter around her neck. It wasn't there before she took her nap, but she got the impression on who might have been responsible for this. As he took a step towards her, she took one back. He could really be intimidating despite his height.

"I honestly don't know why it concerns me, sir." Mikasa said. Her voice struggling to keep its usual authentic and blunt tone, but it was hard with all the things he has been doing. Just what on earth did that corporal wanted to do with her?

He scoffed at her as he tilted his head, the gesture being cute if it weren't being used by the corporal. It just only made him look like he was mocking her, but strangely enough; Mikasa didn't feel the slightest pissed off as only a wave of anxiety was present in her body.

"Oh. But I think it _does_ concern you, Miss Ackerman." He gave a small tug on his lips as he placed his hands on his back, with his head cocked lightly to the side and his eyes veiled to hide the hidden emotion that he had on his orbs whenever he would look at the woman. "Seeing that you _are_ the one my mind drifts to every time."

Mikasa widened her eyes, and in a flash, her back hit the wooden post of the horses' stable. Levi stopped advancing towards her, their faces separated by mere inches as he scrutinized her with a casual manner.

"I don't know why..." He said in a whisper, almost to himself. Mikasa felt her breath get caught on her throat as she tried to steady herself, her eyes fracturing for a second as he continued to just stare at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. With her raven inked hair all bundled up in a mess of knots, and her smell that radiated due to her earlier activities, she doubted that she'd be interesting to the clean freak after this. "What do you particularly have that catches my eye?" he mused softly.

Levi breathed out, and Mikasa blinked at the warmth that fanned on her face. Hiding her nose under the safety of her scarf, she suppressed a gasp of surprise as Levi's right hand that was hiding on his back suddenly pulled on the stray cloth of her scarf that mostly hanged from her neck. He was so close, and all she could see was blue. His eyes weren't lidded anymore, and she could see it clearly—that little sparkle on his eyes, of curiosity, of interest, of amazement as he stared back on her dark ones. "Do you…" He whispered acutely, and as he leaned in, Mikasa absently closed her eyes as their noses touched together, softly and gently, he sighed longingly. "…have any idea what you're doing to me, brat?" he finished quietly, almost in wonder at the thought of it—as if he didn't know _why_.

Now that she thought about it. The past few weeks of her serving him as his personal maid had been consisted of mostly him being there. His gaze, his stares, his scrutinizing eyes, his long glances and lazy watches. He was always there while she was working, and now that Mikasa thought about it—_always_. Was he always there? _Why?_

Mikasa felt his mouth hovering on hers. One more inch, it would finally collide.

Levi inspected her with a soft look on his features. If their lips would ever meet, then he would finally get his answer. His answer as to why he was always there when she was working, why he felt an annoying feeling whenever she was too close to her male bratty friends, why he felt like he wanted to spend every minute with her, why he found her so entertaining and wonderful at the same time, why she was on his mind every single damn time.

He would finally get his answer.

But—he thought as he eyed her face. Her eyes were shut calmly, yet she was biting her lips hard—she was too young, and based on her background, she barely bared any feelings except only her devotion and passion for Eren, her foster brother. She had a tough past—tougher than anyone he knew. She'd need time to cope, and Levi would give her that. Levi gave a small, rare and genuine smile as his fingers went back to his back. He would find his answer, but it'd be better if she found out first, herself.

But until then, he would just stand by her side. Doing what he was best at doing—pissing the living crap out of her.

Mikasa's eyes continued to lie obediently shut. Her mind was replaying the events of what just happened, and before it could assess the situation much better, a sudden cold compress was felt on her forehead as she snapped her eyes open in alarm.

Levi was now holding his usual bored look, his figure standing not so close like he was to her earlier. His arm was stretched out to Mikasa's forehead, where he was holding a cup of cold, iced water. Mikasa blinked as Levi coolly formed his mouth into a smirk.

"Good work today, brat." Levi said as Mikasa accepted the cup, her eyes blinking slowly as if not believing what just happened. "Not bad."

Before Mikasa's mouth would come out with a retort, (and perhaps ask what the heck just happened.) Levi's left hand that had remained hidden behind his back suddenly appeared, and Mikasa's eyes widened like saucers as a hose came into her view under the smirking corporal's fist. Before she could proceed to run away, or hide behind the stable, Levi acted quick. With a fast pull, a cascade of chilling water erupted from the mouth of the hose, earning Mikasa the same fate as what her squad members had earlier.

"You smell like shit, Miss Ackerman." Levi informed her as he turned off the hose, peering closely as Mikasa started coughing vigorously, glaring at him. He responded her with a quick and short wink. "And by the way, you missed a spot."

Mikasa could only gape as he strolled away from her. Thankful that Eren and Armin came running towards her only moments after the incident. Both of them looking worriedly at her as they ushered her to their dorms.

"Don't worry, Mikasa! You can join us in plotting our revenge against Hanji-san!"

She was going to _kill him._

* * *

Reviews, please! :D


End file.
